lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 610
Report #610 Skillset: Crow Skill: New Org: Blacktalon Status: Rejected May 2011 Furies' Decision: We are intrigued by the idea of paths but don't have the resources at the moment to implement. Problem: As compared to the cities, commune guilds have not experienced the feeling of something largely new for quite some time. As it seems that with new guilds come more complex and flavourful abilities, the older organizations become somewhat boring - thus a proposition is made to address the Crow-using guilds and give them something to deepen their tie to Crow and their organization. A play on the aspects of Crow, a skill called Aspects could be made that would be the catalyst for some flavourful change throughout Crow. Solution #1: Enable users to mechanically choose a closer alignment to an aspect of Crow that would be reflected by the dark spirit they gain from DarkRebirth. With some flavourful process involved (and appropriate cost), the dark spirit defense will be modified to afflict as normal, but with an additive depending on the choice made. Of course, no choice made means just a normal dark spirit hit. With Blood Thirst, a burst of 125 - 150 bleeding will accompany the dark spirit hit. With Black Sorrow, a percent of damage incurred will be reflected to accompany the affliction hit. With False Memory, a mental affliction will accompany the hit, while Dark Spirit will truly prone the attacker with its usual afflicting hit. Solution #2: A cosmetic route to alter the line seen when LOOKing at a person with Crowform up. With no Aspect chosen to be aligned with, they will have the usual: 'He is an ordinary human covered in black feathers and..', while a choice will alter the line minutely. Appropriate suggestions can be made if desired. Solution #3: Instead of compounding the DarkRebirth hit, have the ability instead affect the damage dealt by Druidry Cudgels and Warrior weapons with a new defense. Much as elemental runes convert 33% of warrior damage to whichever element they choose, have this skill convert 10% of the damage they do to an element depending on the Aspect chosen. Blood Thirst can convert to Fire, Black Sorrow into Poison, False Memory into Psychic, and Dark Spirit into Magic. Whether these stack on top of the artifact runes will be left to the Admin. -NOTE: if made into a 10p defense, kindly ensure that it doesn't drop on death like other 10p defenses. Player Comments: ---on 5/12 @ 17:09 writes: While I agree with the premise that commune guilds largely have received nothing new, I believe Solutions 1 and 2 are unnecessary. With Solution 1, you are advocating a buff to the dark spirit as it exists which I think is unneeded. Solution 2 essentially advocates giving a buff equivalent to part of artifact runes on weapons at an extremely low cost. Solution 2 however seems reasonable. Perhaps other changes could be made to reflect the alignment with a particular aspect of Crow. ---on 5/13 @ 02:18 writes: Considering the vastly unimpressive effects of dark spirit currently, altering it to not only be flavourful but worthwhile would be a good move for Crowoverall. Solution three is not an equivalent considering the particular note that it would be a smaller effect than the artifact comparison, so I disagree with that comment. Laslty, cosmetic changes are nice and all, but with the range of not only utility but combative effects new additions give to other organizations (think Holy Light), I would like to see this idea go through with more than just new looks in mind. ---on 5/25 @ 02:43 writes: 'As compared to the cities, commune guilds have not experienced the feeling of something largely new for quite some time' That comment bothers me in that it sounds like a sibling envious of the other's shiny new bauble, which has nothing to do with needing said shiny new bauble (or skill). Anyway, bleeding backlash in rend range and better than bleed runes, just no. Also, converting 10% may not seem like a lot but that's hard to visualize unless you see what a bonus the actual elemental runes give at 33% (considerable, needed to force sips nowadays). That said, why not ask for slight buffs to the black nest construct in crowform? How about buffs to existing skills that are never used? ---on 5/25 @ 07:55 writes: Both solutions 1 and 3 look interesting to me. I love more flavor for Crow. The sentiment of the old-guard guilds feeling they're not keeping up with the game's newer skillsets either in terms of avenues for RP or mechanics has been expressed before, both in other envoys' reports and on forums - I feel like that preface was only to say that he's going for something big, rather than some less flattering connotation. Overall I prefer solution 1. Lehki attempted something similar to try to specialize ecology familiars, but I think the overall concept is even better placed in the Crow skillset, and I would love to see a similar report for Stag, providing the admin are amenable to a change like this. ---on 5/25 @ 09:35 writes: I'd be fine with solution 1 if it was toned down. Bleeding more than bleed runes as well as in the rend bleed range is too much (cloak of thorns is a very expensive auction artifact to compare to, which is a low backlash chance of low bleeding), free prone is too much, and mental aff sounds fine- all of which should be a somewhat low chance to afflict to begin with. Another similar comparison is deathweapon affs, which is very low chance of a plague aff and even at full mark the rate is maybe 20%.